Gracias
by Raven Uchiiha-Kiryuu
Summary: ¡Mocoso del demonio! ¿Por qué siempre fuiste tan imprudente? ¿Por qué tenías que ir tras ese tal Kurohige? ¿Es que no pensaste lo que iba a suceder?...Drabble


_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago este drabble sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Gracias**

El cielo comenzó a obscurecerse y Makino cerró el bar aprovechando que no había clientes. Tomo la bolsa con las botellas de sake y comenzó su camino por el bosque hacia la Montaña Corvo. Iba tarareando una canción que solía cantarle a Luffy para que durmiera.

Diviso un árbol en específico y desvió su camino, reconociendo las marcas en los troncos para que la guiaran en su andar, cuando finalmente diviso aquella casa en el árbol con una débil luz que se asomaba por la ventanas. Sostuvo firmemente la bolsa con una mano y comenzó a subir por los escalones de madera clavados en el tronco grueso. Al llegar a la casa una mano se extendió hacia ella para ayudarle a subir, la tomó gustosa y finalmente entró encontrándose con bandidos de la montaña que le saludaron con alegría y energías.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero hasta ahora pude cerrar el bar-dijo cuando les saludo con un gesto

-No te preocupes Makino-san-dijo Dogra con una sonrisa

-Lo importante es que ya estamos todos-comentó Magra

-Traje el sake que prometí-extendió la bolsa y comenzaron a repartir las botellas

Dadan pasó de largo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, recargando su codo en una rodilla y su cabeza en su mano con los ojos cerrados, Makino se inclino a extenderle la última botella de sake que la enorme mujer recibió.

-Bueno esta es la tercera vez que hacemos esto-anunció la peli naranja exhalando el humo del cigarro-Terminemos de una vez-

-Nos hemos reunido en este día importante para celebrar un año más desde que naciste-comenzó a explicar la chica con una sonrisa-Hoy hace 23 años que naciste y es motivo para celebrarlo, nos hubiese gustado que Luffy estuviera aquí pero creo que será un poco difícil ya que recién encontró el One Piece…esta muy lejos de casa, aunque es bueno, realizo su sueño-

-Tsk-se quejo Curly Dadan haciendo una mueca-Ese mocoso siempre tan escandaloso, aunque debo admitir que sabe cumplir sus promesas-

-Jefa no interrumpa el discurso de Makino-san-dijo Dogra con voz baja

-Eh-la mujer los miró seria, haciendo temblar a los bandidos y reír a la menor

-Como decía-retomo Makino con una sonrisa-Estamos agradecidos con Rouge-san y Roger-san que gracias a ellos te trajeron a este mundo, con Garp-san por haberte dejado aquí-hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y escucho un pequeño sollozo detrás de ella-con Shirohige-san y todos su comandantes por haberte cuidado tanto tiempo, y contigo por ser parte de nuestras vidas-suspiro-Por eso hoy, estamos aquí para desearte un feliz cumpleaños, que aunque tu no sentías que tu existencia fuese importante…para nosotros lo fuiste, ¡Gracias por nacer Ace!-sonrió sin poder evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, estaba contenta y nostálgica a la vez

-¡Mocoso del demonio!-soltó Dadan de repente mientras lloraba sin control-¿Por qué siempre fuiste tan imprudente? ¿Por qué tenías que ir tras ese tal Kurohige? ¿Es que no pensaste lo que iba a suceder?-

-Jefa, contrólese-pidió entre hipidos Magra aunque ni él mismo pudiese controlarse

Todos los demás estaban llorando, era algo que ya no podían evitar…les hubiese gustado despedirse de él al menos…

-_Está bien, lo siento, tienen razón fui bastante inconsciente_-la jefa de los bandidos levantó la cabeza, había jurado que escucho la voz de Ace-_Gracias por todo, de verdad, fueron mi familia por 17 años…_-la peli naranja no podía verle pero se lo imaginaba sonriéndoles, si bien podía ser una mala pasada de su cabeza por el alcohol no le importaba, se sentía bien escuchar su voz una última vez-_Gracias por cuidar de mi…te quiero mamá_ -su llanto se intensifico y saco su pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz

-Yo también te quiero mocoso del demonio-

**Owari**

* * *

**Ando emotiva D: será por las fechas? No se, pero lo que si se es que quiero a Ace de vuelta**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! A mi personaje favorito de One Piece y por supuesto también a su genio creador Eiichiro Oda que aun le estoy rogando para que me devuelva a Ace :D**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, dejen un review diciendo que tal quedo vale? Me despido**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
